Reliving Life Immortal
by Samantha Voorhees
Summary: This is what happens during and after Jason X. It explains a lot of how Jason is where he is in my stories. I think some of this is cheap but you might like it anyway. Besides I think I covered everything! Please Review!


"I made this story so the rest of mine would make sense. I never gave it much thought until I got a comment about Jason X's story and how it wouldn't make sense to place my story in afterwards. I originally thought people would ignore it because Jason goes to hell and Jason X are without a doubt the worst in the series but I realize I would have to make sense of it somehow and this is how. This is the only thing I could come up with. At any rate this story is mainly changes that are made in the series. They may make it better or worse. You never know until you try. At any rate these changes and more are also going to be happening in my other story The Team and The Target (Mainly rearranging the series order.). Also in this story the first three movies won't change at all!  
I don't own anything in this story except the idea of the change!  
Now without any further interruptions Lets dive in!"

**_RELIVING LIFE IMMORTAL_**

JASON'S POV

"TAKES PLACE DURING JASON X"

I watched and waited for the right time. I had made a decoy of myself to distract the people on board. I meanwhile continued to follow them and kept out of sight. It went well until the decoy was destroyed by that Kay bitch machine destroyed the decoy. I knew then I had nothing to cover for me. I decided to show that I'm not all muscle.

I have a large brain in me too.

Hell it's even got smaller ones attached to it!

Next to the decoy was some kind of machine. I found out that it could replace missing body parts with metal armor.

I liked the idea.

Of course I didn't need any pieces but the decoy could use an upgrade.

I placed the body in position and began the show.

The decoy was recreated as a robot I like to call.

"Voorhees 2.0"

The robot continued the distraction while I stayed in the shadows better than a ninja ever could do. Every opportunity I got to move further I wouldn't waste.

For example when they opened the bridge to the ship a shock-wave occurred. While they were pinned to the ground I ran thought the tunnel before anyone saw me.

I needed them alive for now.

I would need someway of getting home.

Hours later.

We landed on a planet that looked like earth but was in fact a different planet.

The original earth was turned into a toxic waste dump.

I knew that the humans wouldn't learn from their mistakes. It would happen again and again.

That's one reason why I kill.

To keep the population in check.

Less competition and less humans overusing resources.

Besides I had a plan to relive my life.

On board of that last ship I found something titled "Elämä parannus" A machine that had the ability to transfer energy, Intelligence, etc. from one living being to another.

I knew who I was going to target.

To make a long story short (Well I guess I'm too late) I ended up in another lab. One thing in specific had my interest.

I never got the name of it but it had the ability to find wormholes and open them for transportation.

In other words it's like a time machine.

I searched them all until I found the one I was looking for.

Crystal lake more than 450 years ago. The time I was still human. I was planning to give all my abilities to one of my past selves but not just anyone of them. One that was still human. I am strong as a immortal zombie but I would be unstoppable as a immortal living being.

There are many advantages. Mainly I would be able to run again, I would have nothing vulnerable exposed, and I would have the memory of what my present self went though. It would help me prepare for the future! Of course I kept in mind that this slight change could effect the future completely. But I was willing to take that risk.

I had just locked on when the humans found me.

The survivors from earlier were shocked to see me alive.

They were even more shocked to see what I was doing.

But regardless they were too late to stop me.

I impaled one needle on the Elämä parannus in me and aimed the other at my past self who was now looking into the worm hole to see me and had no idea of what was going on.

The others charged me but not before I shot the needle as well as all of my power out of me and into my past.

My present body dropped motionless to the ground as I found my conciseness coming to inside my past self.

I looked at the worm hole to see the others look at me before they and everything around them dissapeared.

I don't mean dissapeared as in disolved or faded. I mean dissapeared in a blink of an eye.

It matter nothing to me now. I was tougher than ever! I would relive my life and correct the mistakes I made.

I was now living and immortal.


End file.
